Our Destiny
by Propres
Summary: Judul pasaran/Canon/skiptime/Ini genjutsu yang kuat dan sudah terlatih/Hey, apa lagi yang kurang dari kekuatan seorang Itachi?/SasuSaku/Special for my girlfriend Hakuya Debora aka Debo/RnR?


Discleamer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this fict is mine~

Warning : Canon Fict~SasuSaku~Abal~FirstFic~Alur kecepetan~blablabla

Special fict for Hakuya Debora, my lovely girlfriend.

.

.

Mempersembahkan …

**Our Destiny **

Gadis berambut merah muda yang dulu hanya gadis cengeng. Gadis yang selalu dilindungi oleh teman-temannya karena kelemahannya. Gadis yang selalu merengek memanggil nama seseorang yang disayanginya.

Kini gadis itu telah bertumbuh sempurna. Cantik, kuat, dan disegani banyak orang. Kunoichi Konoha yang sering dipuji oleh orang dari berbagai kalangan. Oleh gurunya sendiri, Hokage kelima, Tsunade.

Namun, dia tetaplah gadis lemah yang masih menunggu 'Pangeran' yang meninggalkannya. Tentu saja Pangeran itu akan bersanding dengan Putri Merah yang terkenal kejam. Sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak dipatutkan untuk menjadi pilihan Pangeran Uchiha terakhir.

* * *

Gadis itu menahan napasnya. Matanya kelihatan berkaca-kaca. Rambut merah mudanya terbang ke sana kemari mengikuti arah angin. Sekali lagi, gadis itu memejamkan matanya untuk menahan matanya agar tak mengeluarkan cairan bening itu lagi. Tubuhnya kaku, namun masih bergetar.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tangannya dengan refleks meninju dinding apartemennya sampai retak. Dia masih sangat syok untuk menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Sangat tidak masuk akal, pikirnya. Dia menghela napasnya yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Kembali diingatnya kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dimana dia kehilangan benda yang sangat disayanginya. Dirawatnya dengan baik. Bahkan mungkin terlalu diistimewakan seperti seorang dewa…

...Hitai ate Sasuke-kun…

* * *

Sudah beberapa waktu ini Sakura mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah. Setelah insiden hilangnya hitai ate Sasuke, dia merasa tidak bisa lagi menjadi ninja. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat kecewa. Otaknya masih terbayang-bayang betapa kecewanya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura yang menghilangkan satu-satunya barangnya di Konoha.

Naruto-salah satu sahabatnya di tim tujuh yang juga mengetahui tentang hal ini turut berduka. Dia sebenarnya bisa saja menyalahkan Sakura akibat kelalaiannya ini. Namun semua itu diurungkannya ketika Hinata menjelaskannya. Menjelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara Sakura dan hitai ate itu.

* * *

Seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda melompat dari ujung pohon ke ujung pohon lainnya. Wanita itu tampak sudah sangat lelah. Namun diurungkannya semua niatnya untuk beristirahat. Sakura –kunoichi itu, tiba-tiba berhenti melompat ketika merasakan cakra aneh di depannya. Sharingan.

Mata Sakura membulat lebar ketika merasakan cakra itu semakin mendekat padanya. Dengan cepat, dia menyembunyikan cakranya tanpa jejak.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Sakura terjatuh pingsan.

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba tersinari oleh cahaya hijau yang cerah ketika Sakura membuka matanya. Saat matanya berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitarnya, suara itu timbul.

"Haruno?" Spontan, Sakura –yang merasa nama klannya disebut, langsung menoleh. Perempuan itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika tidak mendapati seorang pun di ruangan kehijauan itu. Dia tahu ini hanyalah ilusi. Ilusi ninja yang melibatkan genjutsu.

Sakura masih tak menjawab. Dia hanya ingin mengenali suara ini. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah mendengar suara seperti ini. Kunoichi itu hanya bersiap untuk menyerang ketika pemilik genjutsu ini menyerangnya. Dan sepertinya-

"Adikku membencimu, Haruno." desis suara itu lagi. Suara berat nan renyah yang terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" Mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, Sakura bertanya. Walau berkali-kali menelan ludah, dia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Ya, mungkin ini kali pertamanya dia terpengaruh genjutsu. Biasanya dia tidak pernah terkena pengaruh genjutsu.

Ini genjutsu yang kuat dan sudah terlatih..

"Aku.. Uchiha." Suara itu kembali terdengar lagi. Memberikan jawaban yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Hey, sebenarnya itu bukan jawaban yang menyakitkan, namun kau tahu, ini kali pertamanya seorang Uchiha Itachi berkata kalau adiknya membenci Sakura, Haruno Sakura! Apa itu tidak menyakitkan?

Tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar. Tak urung, shannaro yang tadi disiapkannya, telah lenyap ketika mendengar nama klan itu lagi. "Ke- kenapa kau-"

"Aku ingin mengetes kekuatanmu. Apakah kau bisa bersanding dengan adikku?" Hey? Apa-apaan pria ini? Kalau Sakura mencintai Sasuke, kenapa lalu dia yang ikut campur? Bukannya hak Sakura mencintai siapapun yang dia mau.

"Aku tahu, di masa depan kau akan bersanding dengan adikku. Dan Sasuke akan banyak memerlukan pertolonganmu nantinya." Seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berkelebat di pikiran Sakura, Itachi dengan lancarnya menjawab.

Entah darimana datangnya serangan tersebut, sebuah -hey, bukan hanya sebuah, berpuluh-puluh bola api langsung mencoba menerjang Sakura. Sakura yang dalam keadaan tidak siap, hanya bisa melompat setinggi yang dia bisa.

Namun salah. Bola api yang tersisa masih mengikutinya di belakangnya. Mata Sakura membelalak lebar ketika melihat bola-bola api tersebut. Dengan kunai yang sudah siap dengan kertas peledak, Sakura melemparkan beberapa kunai tersebut ke arah beberapa bola api. Dalam sekejap saja, Sakura sudah ada di depan Itachi.

Kunoichi ini sudah berkembang dengan pesat. Sangat pesat. Bahkan kekuatannya sudah melebihi Hokage Kelima. Bukan hanya kekuatan mengobati, dia juga mempelajari kekuatan melindungi diri dari Kakashi dan Naruto. Hanya satu yang dia masih tidak bisa pelajari, kekuatan menyerang.

Apalagi kalau yang diserangnya adalah seorang anggota Akatsuki yang hebat. Penjahat kelas S. Memiliki sharingan. Hey, apa lagi yang kurang dari kekuatan seorang Itachi?

**.**

**.**

Itachi yang sudah menyadari keberadaan Sakura –yang sudah ada beberapa meter di depannya, langsung mengaktifkan sharingan –nya. Mata itu menatap Sakura mata emerald Sakura dengan tajam.

Bagaikan ditusuk beribu-ribu pisau di badannya, Sakura langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

"Rupanya kekuatanmu belum cukup. Baiklah, akan kuberikan sedikit penakluk sharingan."

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

Hey, kenapa pendek sekali?

Yaa, ini hanya prolog. Untuk chap selanjutnya paling cuman 2000 words. Ga tau deh~

Oke, pacar saya bilang gini. 'Diakhir fict, abang tulis seperti ini 'Yang Baca Wajib Review''

Saya tulis saja yaa XD

YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW

[…Sebagian teks hilang…]


End file.
